


Sad Affleck

by Jesterkitty



Series: Benry [2]
Category: Actor RPF, Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, Justice League (2017), Real Person Fiction
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, Angst and Porn, Batfleck - Freeform, English translation, Fluff and Smut, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Out of Character, Sad Affleck, Top Henry, ben has issues, bottom Ben
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 08:31:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13291071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jesterkitty/pseuds/Jesterkitty
Summary: The negative reviews hit him like a hard slap in the face.Ben Affleck felt how an invisible claw enclosed his stomach.Something broke deep inside his heart the moment he learned how badly the film 'Batman vs Superman' had come off.But thanks god, he had Henry Cavill on his side...NOTE: It's just stupid fiction, Don't forget;)





	Sad Affleck

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this interview with sad!Affleck: https://youtu.be/wtfoRESVir0  
> This made me sad!

The negative reviews hit him like a hard slap in the face.  
Ben Affleck felt how an invisible claw enclosed his stomach.  
Something broke deep inside his heart the moment he learned how badly the film 'Batman vs Superman' had come off.  
After the interview with Henry Cavill he immediately fled to his suite without saying goodbye to his colleague. He ignored the many calls and messages from Henry, his family, and various other acquaintances. In his suite, he immediately grabbed the alcohol in the fridge and slugged the burning liquid down his throat as he browsed through the reviews for the movie on the internet like a obsessed man.  
All he found were negative reviews through and through.  
Ben bleed his heart and he took another sip from the bottle.  
He stared sadly at his Mac, his jaw resting sorrowfully on his hand.  
Then he rubbed his tired eyes and gazed absently out of the window.  
It was already dark outside and it started to rain.  
The rain pelted to the window and in the distance Ben could hear a thunder in the sky.  
What had gone wrong? He asked himself over and over again.  
He had been so offended during the interview that he wasn't able to say something, or even to think clearly.  
Henry Cavill had taken over this for him.  
Ben would never admit it, but sometimes he envied the younger actor for his bold mind.  
Henry had a professional way of dealing with bad criticism that he sometimes missed by himself.  
Especially when he was absolutely sure that a movie would make a hit.  
Ben sighed with heavy heart and rested his forehead on the table.  
At the moment everything did not seem to go so well for him.  
It was almost laughable, it was so miserable. In the end, Ben actually laughed a bit out of distress.  
The motivation to create his own Batman movie flew out of the window, as well as the desire to ever put on the costume again.  
But contract was contract, so he had to perform as Batman twice at least.  
Ben would like to lock himself up in the moment, throw away the key and never leave the house again.  
Suddenly his phone rang, vibrated and almost fell off the table.  
Ben grabbed it in time and at the same time saw who was about to call him.  
It was Henry.

"Typical," Ben murmured annoyed and rolled his eyes.

He switched off his phone and took another strong, long sip from the bottle, which then became empty.  
A pleasant, numbing warmth was already spreading in his head, cheering him a little.  
But it was not enough!  
Ben got up and scuffed like a zombie to the fridge, where he fetched five bottles.  
Then he flopped himself in the couch like a heavy sack and turned on the news.  
However, the news only frustrated him more, which is why he switched to a completely, unimportant show.  
Ben yawned and drank from a bottle.  
So he spent quite a while, until he had completely emptied three bottles and was so tired by the alcohol that he almost fell asleep.  
Outside, the thunderstorm was right above him, thundering down to him like a divine warning as he grasped for the fourth bottle.  
As he led the poison to his mouth, a loud thunderclap suddenly sounded, followed by a flash of lightning that lit up his room for a few seconds.  
Ben was startled as someone hammered on his door at exactly the same moment.  
Ben stared at the door in shock.  
Maybe some paparazzi?  
Automatically he turned off the volume of the television to a minimum and listened with pursed ears.  
The hammering didn't end and became even more intense.

"Ben! Ben open up! It's me!"

Henry?!  
Why was Henry here? What did he want?  
Ben got up from the couch with the alcohol still in his hand, staggering slightly drunken to the door.  
He hesitated at first, but finally decided to open it.  
It took him a while to turn the key in the lock.  
Henry stood in the hallway. His clothes were soaking wet from the rain. His black hair stuck to his forehead and water dripped from his nose.  
Ben had to stop himself from laughing and grinned instead.

"You know...people usually take a shower without clothes," he smirked.

Henry looked at him angrily and pushed himself past him into his suite.  
Ben released a short, annoyed groan before closing his door.

"So what do you wa-" he began.

But before he could finish the sentence, Henry slammed him with full force against the wall. Ben hit his back and his head painfully.  
He dropped his bottle in shock and it shattered.

"You drink? What's the fuck gotten into you, Ben ?!" Henry cursed loudly.

Ben was befogged because of the impact but also in consequence of the alcohol.  
He massaged his head and back.  
"What's that to you ?!" he growled.  
He regretted opening the door at the same time.  
Henry looked at him with a hurt and angry expression on his face.  
He pressed his lips together tightly.  
"I'm worried about you, Ben!"  
Ben wrinkled his nose and pushed past him. He bumped roughly into him with his shoulder.  
"Leave me alone! I don't need a babysitter, "he growled and flopped back in the couch.  
He reached for a new bottle and opened it.  
But before he could take a sip, Henry grabbed the bottle from his hand.

"Then don't behave like a baby !!! ", he complained with angry eyes.

Ben jumped up indignantly and seemed even bigger than he was compared to Henry anyway. His face was red in anger.  
Ben came so close to Henry that their two chest touched.  
There was a tense silence. The storm grumbled in the background.  
After some time Ben Henry shoved forcibly backwards.  
The younger man fell backwards and stumbled over a small living room table.  
He bounced hard on the floor, dropping the bottle from his hand.  
Ben turned his back on him and started to leave.  
But Henry jumped to his feet and attacked him.  
The two men fell and rolled on the floor. Thunderbolts flashed in the sky outside, illuminating the room now and then.  
Henry gained the upper hand after a while and violently knocked Ben down with his body.  
His wet clothes felt cold and Ben got goose bumps.  
Henry held his wrists firmly over his head in his fist.  
They stared at each other urgently.

"I know how disappointed you're feeling. But you can't drown your frustration in alcohol !!! "

Ben's eyes filled with tears unintentionally.  
His face blushed and he looked sheepishly aside.  
Ben closed his eyes and sighed.

"Henry ... tell me, am I a good, or a bad Batman?" He whispered shakily.

Henry blinked at the question in surprise, then smiled encouragingly. He kissed his forehead.  
"You are-" he kissed his cheek.  
"The best ..." he kissed the tip of his nose,  
"... Batman of all times!"  
Then he gave him a passionate, deep kiss on the mouth.  
Ben returned the gesture hesitantly.  
They kissed slowly and carefully like two young teens.  
The storm had meanwhile moved on and could only be heard faintly in the distance.  
Henry took Ben's head in his hands and deepened the kiss.  
His fingers fondled Ben's brown, short hair and Ben stroked Henry's wet hair and neck in return. Ben inhaled Henry's smell, which smelled of cool rainwater and aftershave.  
He opened his mouth slightly and allowed Henry's warm, wet tongue to enter.  
Their tongues snaked together into a single component.  
Henry tasted the alcohol in Ben's throat.  
Ben's body got hotter and he began to sweat.  
He turned his head away and looked at Henry with brown, excited eyes.

"Bedroom? "He asked, panting.

"Bedroom!", Henry nodded, grinning and got up.

Then he handed Ben his hand and pulled him to his feet.

 

T-shirts, pants, socks, and everything else flew carelessly through the room as Henry and Ben stumbled into the bedroom and kissed each other as they pulled their clothes off.  
Completely naked, Henry shoved Ben to bed and pushed him roughly on the mattress.  
Ben landed on his back and pillows flew off the bed.  
The mattress squeaked shrilly under him.  
Henry raised an eyebrow in surprise and Ben laughed cheerfully.

"When we going to start this will sound like a workshop in here!" He smirked.

Henry was laughing too. Then he crawled cautiously over Ben, causing the mattress under him to squeal, and kissed him passionately.

"Just because you're always so loud! "He whispered in his ear and licked his cheek.

Ben purred softly and closed his legs around Henry's waist.  
He felt Henry's tongue against his neck as it slid down to his chest, leaving a wet, warm trail like hot wax.  
Henry's warm hands kneaded his flesh and ran down his body to his stiff sex. Ben moaned softly, biting his lower lip as a firm hand gently wrapped his member and moved up and down.  
Ben's moans grew louder and finally bubbled out of his open mouth.  
He threw his head back and moved his hips synchronously with Henry's practiced hand on his member.  
Suddenly, all the grief and pain in his heart had miraculously vanished.  
Henry spread Ben's legs as far apart as possible.  
Then Ben suddenly felt a pleasant warm moisture around his member.  
He screamed in ecstasy and opened his eyes widely.  
Looking down, he saw Henry's head between his thighs.  
Cavill's mouth and tongue worked his stiff cock like a champion.

"Hen..oh god fuck!"

Ben could not help but to bury his hands in Henry's black hair and shout his name again and again.  
The mattress below them squeaked aggressively and echoed through all the walls.  
Ben's moaning grew louder and louder, until Henry suddenly rose from him, grinning at him and getting up.  
Ben whined in despair over the loss of warmth around his member.  
His hands clung desperately on the mattress while Henry went to the bedside cabinet and fetched lube and condoms.  
He quickly joined Ben again and planted himself between his wide open legs.  
Henry put the condom over his hard cock. Then he oiled his fingers with the cream and led them to Ben's entrance.  
Carefully, he pushed two fingers into the small opening.  
Ben sighed loudly and narrowed his eyes to a slit.  
Two more fingers followed.  
They stretched him as far as they could, and now and then they hit him on his prostate, which made him scream and squirm. After a while Henry removed his fingers and Ben whined miserably.

"You're so cute, " Henry smirked.

"Oh, c'mon man!" Ben groaned in frustration and pushed his buttocks closer to Henry.

Henry raised an eyebrow and looked down at him imperiously. He stroked his brown hair, his face and pinched him teasingly at the tip of his nose.  
A smug smile spread across his face.

"Tell me what to do, Ben!"

Ben closed his eyes and sighed heavily.  
He hated it when Henry played those games with him.

"Ben. Say it!" Henry whispered demandingly.

"Fuck me!" Ben growled.

"What's the magic word?!" Henry grinned.

"... Please ...", Ben whispered a little reluctantly and blushed.

Henry grabbed Ben by the waist and flipped him over on his stomach.  
Ben grabbed a pillow and clung to it.  
Henry pushed Ben's butt up and held him steady in a firm grip.  
He gave him a playful, hard slap on his ass cheek, leaving a red hand print.  
Ben cursed loudly and buried his head in the pillow.  
Henry positioned his large member at Ben's entrance and penetrated him with a firm, skilful thrust.

"AH, FUCK !!!", Ben cried out and bit into the pillow.

Henry could really have prepared him better.  
But right now, the hardness of Henry's cock was exactly what he needed.  
He pushed his pelvis backward and absorbed Henry's sex even more.  
Henry moaned loudly and grabbed Ben's waist.  
Then he slowly pulled his member out and forcibly returned it.  
Out and in, out and in.  
His pace became brutal and out of control.  
Ben shrieked, trying to keep up with Henry's rough movements.  
The bed creaked unsteadily under them and was about to break.

"Henry, Henry..ah oh god, FUCK!!!"

Their bodies were dripping with sweat while they remained so forever.  
Ben felt a strong heat in his abdomen. He was about to explode. His inner mind became squishy and he saw stars in front of his eyes.  
He grabbed his own wet cock and pumped it in time with Henry's thrusts.

"Henry, ... I ... ah god Yes !!!"

After some more thrusts, his semen poured on the mattress.  
Henry grabbed him by his short brown hair and moaned loudly as he continued to thrust into his tight walls until he finally reached his own orgasm and fired his sperm deep inside Ben.  
He collapsed over Ben's sweaty back.  
Both men breathed heavily and unsteadily.  
So they stayed a long time until Henry lay down next to him and stroked his rear.  
Ben turned his face to him and smiled wearily.  
He leaned his head forward and kissed Henry lovingly on the lips.

"Thanks," he whispered.

Then he clung to Cavill and closed his tired eyes.  
He barely felt Henry's warm arms, which embraced him like a blanket, giving him the familiar feeling of safety before falling asleep.


End file.
